


Lights Out

by Arlana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Power Outage, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: What does one do when the lights go out?Stay with a friend of course
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the power actually going out in my apartment complex a couple days ago while my roommate and I were trying to finish a show.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Semi yelled at nothing in particular. “It was just getting good!”

Pouting, Semi huffs out a breath as he allows himself a few minutes to wallow in the pitch blackness of his living room.

Just his luck.

The power would _absolutely_ go out just as the episode took a turn; his favourite character turn out to not be dead! He had been waiting all week to catch up on his new favourite series, the plan had been to coop himself up and binge watch the entire season as a reward for finishing up midterm exams. It seemed that fate was a cruel mistress and had other plans for him.

Grumbling Semi throws the blankets off his body and hauls himself up to stare into the darkness as he mentally prepares to go searching for his phone. It was somewhere in the immediate vicinity last he remembered. He makes a mental note to dial down on the teasing next time Hayato loses his phone.

With much struggling and a few bumps in the dark Semi finally located his forgotten phone on the other side of the couch in between the cushions. The bright screen blinds him momentarily as he quickly reduced the screen lighting to something less retina burning.

He quickly taps out a message to friends to gauge the effects of the sudden blackout. He hopes that he wasn’t the only one. But, also that someone had power; he had a show to finish and a little blackout wasn't going to stop him.

While waiting for replies Semi briefly entertains the idea of getting a roommate. It was unfortunate moments like this where Semi wished he hadn't decided that living alone was a fantastic idea. He loved his alone time and having his own space, but, if he was forced to spend the entire black out alone then Semi was sure he would die of boredom. In theory, having a roommate would give him someone to talk to or at least someone to suffer with; the sudden buzzing of his phone halts anymore thinking as messages poured into the group chat.

_ **STZ Family** _

**Goshiki: **You all lost power?? If I could I would offer up my home!

**Shirabu**: Not all of us.

**Ohira**: It looks like our complex was spared, anyone who lost power is free to come stay the night or however long it takes until power is restored. Whatever is easier for you

**Ushijima**: Us as well.

**Tendou**: Im away for the weekend! So theres an extra bed in Wakatoshi-kun and I's place if anyone wants it ♡

**Yamagata**: Taichi and I are calling dibs on Reon's place! It’s closer to us anyways.

**Ohira**: That’s fine with me. Let me know when you get here

**Kawanishi**: we'll be heading out as soon as he finds his keys...

**Shirabu**: By the time he does finds his keys the lights will be back on.

**Tendou**: L O L

**Yamagata**: RUDE

**Semi**: Unfortunately, Shirabu isn't wrong…but I do feel for you Hayato.

**Tendou**: *gasp* Eita-kun just agreed with Shirabu-kun???? The end is near.

**Semi**: Hey! We can agree sometimes. Besides it’s no secret that Hayato loses everything. And while we're at it if no one else is claiming it I’m taking Satori's bed tonight.

**Shirabu**: Fine with me

**Kawanishi**: no problems here

**Tendou**: not like you haven't slept in it before

**Reon**: Is that everyone that needed a place to crash?

**Kawanishi**: yessir

**Yamagata**: Yep

**Semi**: Yeah. @Wakatoshi I hope you don’t have plans for using that TV because I have a show to finish. 

**Ushijima**: No I don't. You may use it all you want.

**Semi**: Great. Heading over soon. See you in 15.

With arrangements sorted out and settled Semi makes quick work of packing all his necessities for the night, checks to make sure everything is off and heads out. 

The trek to Tendou's and Ushijima's flat is relatively short. Anywhere from 15-20 minutes depending on if he hustles, but Semi decides on a leisurely pace. There was no real need to hurry and it was a clear night, the brisk chill of Fall settling in his bones in a strange but comforting way. 

He easily navigates the streets and takes note of which areas seem to have been affected by the sudden outage. As expected the majority of the area he lived in was without power, though there seemed to be a distinct divide on some of the streets where only sections lost power. Semi passes by people flocking to a café near by that was still open and some families out for a walk, probably to kill time while they waited for the lights to turn back on. It was surprisingly more lively than Semi had expected.

Semi lets himself into Ushijima's apartment complex as soon as he arrives. He’s visited enough times to be able to navigate the maze of hallways and find the hidden stairwell with ease.

(After that one incident in the elevator Semi swore that he would be taking the stairs until further notice.)

Easily climbing the few floors up Semi takes the several turns down the winding hall effortlessly and quickly arrived at his destination. He brings a fist up to the door and gives it a few sharp knocks.

Checking himself over while he waits Semi deems his appearance acceptable enough; the worn joggers and sweater had seen better days but Ushijima was the last person in the world to judge his clothing. Tendou however, would have most certainly been the first. Semi quickly straightens out the hem of his sweater when he hears approaching footsteps, the door swinging open soon after.

As expected Semi is greeted by Ushijima, whose large build takes up most of the space in the doorway; he gives Semi a welcoming nod before moving aside, granting entry into his warm, powered apartment. 

“Would you like some tea?” Ushijima offers, his voice low and quiet.

“Yeah, that'd be great.” Semi replies as he places his overnight bag next to the barstools before following the other into the open kitchen. He watches silently as Ushijima carefully fills the kettle and places it to heat before fishing out a canister of leaves from the cupboard. He measures the leaves in a steady methodical way—as if it was the most important task in the world—and spooning just enough into the waiting pot. Ushijima sets it aside to pull out two familiar cups from same cupboard and return the tin.

The two chat a little bit while they wait and as Ushijima goes around watering a few succulents and other house plants.

It was almost domestic.

“Would you mind if I go change?” Semi asks.

“Of course not. You may use the bathroom. Or if you prefer mine or Satori's rooms.”

“Thanks.” Semi snatches his bag off the floor and makes his way to Tendou's room. Might as well change and leave his things in there he thought.

Semi hears the kettle whistle in the middle of pulling on some pajama bottoms and quickly yanks them up. He strips off his sweater in favour of a larger T-shirt and hastily shoves his clothing into the back before returning to the living room, where Ushijima had just finished pouring water into the pot. 

“You said you wanted to watch a show?” Ushijima greets him, remote in hand with streaming services pulled up on the TV.

Semi thinks that it was endearing.

“Yeah, the power went out in the middle of an episode.”

“If you would like to put it on I will go get us some blankets." Ushijima hands him the device before disappearing into the hallway. There was some rustling and noise in the another room before Ushijima reemerges with an armful of blanket and pillows.

“Are those from your bed?” The question was mostly rhetorical, but he couldn't help the amused comment that that came along with the sight. Semi knows that they are, he has seen the immaculately made bed several times, but it somehow warms his heart to know that Ushijima would share his own personal bedding with him. Ushijima always struck people as the private type who didn't share many personal belonging, when in actuality he was usually the first to offer his time, and in this case, his home up.

Ushijima gives a small affirmative grunt as he bypasses Semi to begin turning the couch into a makeshift nest of sorts. Semi tries to hide a smile as he sneaks a picture. The others would enjoy it as much as he is currently.

Semi brings their hot tea into the living room to join Ushijima on the couch, who was waiting with remote in hand. 

“You know,” Semi begins, trading Ushijima a mug for the remote, “you're not a bad host if you have other things to do. You don't have to watch this with me.”

“I don't mind. I wasn't doing anything before you came, and I would like to watch this with you Eita.”

“Suit yourself. We'll start a few episodes back so you can get caught up.” Semi shrugs as he pressed play.

°°°

Semi groans softly as he cracks open his eyes. The light an unfortunate annoyance to his sleep addled brain. He resists the urge to shut his eyes and bury his face in whatever he was laying on and tries to gather his thoughts. Last he remembered he was watching his show with Wakatoshi. He had closed his eyes to rest them for a moment during the episode credits and now he was here.

Semi pushes himself up from his laying position and freezes as soon as he registers his surroundings. He had been sprawled on top of Ushijima, who was reclined on a pillow and still watching his show. The two were wrapped warmly in the blanket and huddled close. Ushijima's arm wrapped around him was burning through the thin fabric of his shirt. While the rest of him felt like it was burning up, from his leg all the way up to his chest there wasn't much that wasn't in pressed up to Ushijima in some shape or form.

“I apologize, did I wake you?” Ushijima turns to face him, sincerity reflected on his features.

Well shit.

“No, not at all. _I_ should be sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, or use you as a pillow.” Semi sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck, where he felt the skin starting to prickle and heat from embarrassment.

“I don't mind it. You seemed comfortable.”

“Yeah I was—am. I don’t remember laying down…?”

“Ah, sitting while you sleep is not good for your back or neck. I thought it would be more suitable to lie you down while you slept.”

“This-this isn't weird to you, Wakatoshi?”

“I don't see why it would be. I found it comfortable and enjoyable.”

Semi bites his tongue to keep from calling Ushijima cute, while simultaneously resisting the urge to lay back down and cuddle close to the warm body underneath. 

Fate truly was a cruel mistress.

Making the dreadful decision of getting up Semi moves to stand, with Ushijima following suit. The two go about cleaning and tidying up the still neat space before turning off the lights and retreating toward the bedrooms.

Semi halts at Ushijima's door. It felt wrong to simply go to bed and forget all about the short interaction. Perhaps he was overthinking but Semi certainly didn’t want to leave the conversation unfinished, and quite frankly the idea of sleeping in Tendou's cold bed alone was awfully unappealing.

Ushijima was a natural human heater and Semi had the unfortunate luck of having nighttime chills.

“Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?” Ushijima offers, a thick brow raised in question and confusion.

Semi hesitates for a moment before nodding, following Ushijima into the room, his own overnight bag and Tendou's room forgotten.

Semi carefully climbs onto the bed as Ushijima deposits the pillows near him, he quickly snatches one up and lays down on his side, only to be surprised when Ushijima lays down to face him. Ushijima had gently draped the still warm blankets over their bodies before tucking the ends in.

The two lay in heavy silence for what felt like an eternity. Ushijima's dark eyes studying Semi's face as he tries to reign in his breathing and heartbeat. Though there was plenty of space between them the bed felt too small, the air too limited as their breaths brushed against one another.

Semi chews on his bottom lip slightly before taking a chance and scooting closer to the other. He gingerly rests his arm on Ushijima's torso and lays his head near Ushijima's. The other man didn’t seem perturbed at all by the sudden invasion of his personal space, if anything he seemed welcoming of the contact. As expected Ushijima's body was warm and Semi almost feels like preening at the additional heat.

It was dangerous. Semi knows he could easily get spoiled by moments like these.

“Is this okay?”

Ushijima doesn’t respond but does make a soft noise that sounded like an affirmative. Instead he turns and curls an arm around Semi, bringing their bodies flush and closing the final gap, his nose brushing against the hairs on his crown.

He feels rather than hears Ushijima take a breath and let out a content sign before the tension in his body released. Slowly melting into the matress.

Semi forced his racing mind to shut up and too relaxes, putting off his worries for the morning. He could overthink and process once he got some sleep. Though with the way the night went Semi is sure there wasn’t much to process. With that final thought he listens to Ushijima's strong, steady heartbeat and gentle breaths as the edges of sleep reclaimed his consciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really did sit in the dark and type out the beginning of this fic while my roommate and I waited for our third roommate to get home so we could go somewhere where there was power. Very rarely do I get inspo from life but the timing was good enough I suppose.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
